Reconstruction of the Heart
by DelightfulHearts
Summary: A memory is a piece of history that's etched into everyone's heart. It's something that weaves all the people you know together creating something valuable. But once a strand is snipped from the intertwining web everything falls apart. Soriku, yaoi later, male x male.


**Summary**: A memory is a piece of history that's etched into everyone's heart. It's something that weaves all the people you know together creating something valuable. But once a strand is snipped from the intertwining web everything falls apart.

**Authors Note: **It has literally been ages since I've actually written something. Between the writer's block that was this eight-foot solid brick wall, copious amounts of art projects, and preparing for school, it just completely threw me off track. So here I am to bring a new story for my fellow authors and readers.

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters. If you don't like boys making love to each other, I'd kindly advise you to leave. :D

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, if I did, pairings would be different and by different I mean the way people want them. I.e.) Not Sokai which makes me want to slowly kill myself numerous times._

* * *

**Chapter One: Possible Diagnosis**

Continuous beeps echoed in Riku's ears. The aroma of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant was burning his throat. His hands were buried in his disheveled hair as he sat in the chair at the corner of the hospital room. He was tired; he could feel his body drifting off and winning over sleep. But his mind was too concerned with the situation he was pressured under. He hated looking at the bed in front of him; it only sent pain that choked his heart. Making a struggled gulp he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before getting up to walk towards the hospital bed.

He stood over the fragile brunette who was covered in bandages. His right leg was wrapped with a cast and the left part of his forehead had another bandage. When Riku heard the news from Kairi he was devastated. He was informed that his boyfriend was hit by a speeding car on the road, no suspects were found. A simple hit and run. Except this wasn't simple, not to Riku, it was serious enough to injure his boyfriend. Pale fingers caressed Sora's cheek as Riku tried to best to hold in the suppressed tears. He was not the one to cry, but there was so much pain built in his exhausted body it was close to release.

The door to the room was slowly opened behind the silver haired teen. Sora's mom quietly walked in, a tissue wiping he red eyes, Dr. Ansem behind her. The serious silence was painful, waiting to hear the news from the doctor that he was not ready to listen to.

"I assure you Ms. Kokoro, Sora will be alright. The only thing I'm more concerned about at the moment is if he'll suffer from memory loss." The older blonde man placed a manila folder onto the counter and took a seat on the wheeling stool. Riku listened from the side of the bed as his mother stood there. Memory lost made the silver haired teen's heart stop. What was going to happen between them?

"W-wait wait, what do you mean memory lost doctor?" His mom's eyes were wide as she nervously tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, shaking. She too looked like the last 24 hours gave her hell. Her natural bouncy attitude was gone, her hair just seemed to be a flat brown, and eyes not as vibrant but instead bloodshot. Riku didn't like to see her like that, she was like a mother to him and not once has the he seen her like that.

The older man disappointingly sighed stroking his goatee before he began to explain himself. "He did hit his head hard against the street considering how serious the gash he had on his head. An accident that serious can do a serious effect to the brain and it is unknown of what could happen. He may remember some things, like who some people are. But it's unknown if this will be temporary. But these are just possibilities, he could still remember everything."

Riku looked down at Sora, staring at the bandage against his forehead. It caused him to bite down on his tongue from saying anything. Sora forgetting about him, forgetting about everything they have together, injuries were bad but nothing could ever replace a memory. They had sixteen years together; from since they were in diapers until where they stood now. But maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself he thought, Sora hasn't woken up from his coma, maybe there still was a chance the he would be alright.

"I can't believe this…" Ms. Kokoro whispered under her breath, Riku being able to comprehend what she said and going through her mind. Looking at her Riku walked over to hug Sora's mother.

He slowly pulled away looking down at the much shorter woman. "Don't let this bring you down, Sora will always be the Sora we always knew. If he did lose some of his memories, maybe he'll get the back again. We'll help him remember." They both looked at each other after looking over to hospital bed. Releasing a sigh his mom placed a cold hand on Riku's cheek before giving a watery smile.

"I'm glad you're here with me. I know you're going through this as hard as I am." Sora's mother was so sincere. It was blatantly obvious where Sora got his good heart from. His mother wouldn't harm a soul and was the one to believe everyone has a part of this world.

Their conversation was interrupted by a young nurse with dark black hair answering the door. "Dr. Ansem we need you in room 108."

"Would you two excuse me?" Receiving a simple nod he got up from his still and left the room. The door clicked shut that seemed to piercingly echo. His mom walked to the corner to sit on the chair by Sora's bedside. Riku had a strange feeling it was going to be another night pacing back and forth in the hospital room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I actually have the next part written out guys! Expect to be out like this week! :D


End file.
